The Perfect Warrior
by WorldOfIzzy
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson was raised in a military school since he was 6 and trained in martial arts, and some knife/sword skills. Everything about Percy is whipped out of him, making him the perfect warrior. One day, his new trainer takes him to some camp, tells him Greek Mythology is real, and gives him an impossible mission. How does the story happen when we hardly know Percy anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream I had that made its way on to fanfiction.**

12-year-old Percy Jackson walked into his History class 5 minutes early, just like everyday. He was a student at Morris Military Academy as of 7 years now and would be there for 6 more years until he gets shipped off to wherever to join the military. The school is a place for kids with no chance of doing anything else train to be in the army so when they're 18 they can just become an officer.

Before he was born, his dad left his mom and then when he was two, his mom died of cancer. The only family has is his moms cousin, Captain Morris. Yeah, Percy's legal guardian was the headmaster at the Academy so when he was 5, Percy was enrolled and literally grew up there his whole life. There were a lot of kids there ranging from different ages, but no one was really friends, just fellow students.

But not one kid there had been there as long as Percy had, nor were as trained as him. He had a third degree black belt in martial arts, could use any firearms known to man, and knew some in knife/sword fighting.

Everyday was the exact same for the young boy. He woke up at 5:30 and went for a 3–mile jog and some laps in the pool, followed by breakfast and then a shower until classes that started at 7:00. Studies ended at 11:00, then training in whichever category it is (they rotate out according to your schedule) until free time, which was at 3:00. Free time was the only time you could go off campus, though no one ever had a reason to. Dinner was at 5:30, and then you had until 9:00 to do whatever and 9:30 was lights out.

That's how it always has been and always will be for young Perseus Jackson. But not even he could predict what happened the next day.


	2. Chapter Two

**A human ear can't hear a ducks echo without a machine. No one knows why.**

Percy Jackson walked into the training arena 5 minutes before his private training session to stretch and warm up. About 3 minutes into his warm up, a man in a wheelchair and a boy about maybe 15 or 16 came into the arena.

"Ah, you must be young Perseus," said the man in the wheelchair.

"I go by Percy, sir."

"My mistake. I am Chiron and this is Walter Danielson, we'll be helping you train today," Percy stuck his hand out, and Walter shook it firmly.

"Chiron, as in the Greek trainer of heroes?" Percy inquired

Chiron's eyes held amusement and as did Walters, "Yes, exactly like that. Now. Let's begin. First, I want you and Walter sparring in hand to hand combat."

Percy took a quick glance at Walter to study how he might fight. He was roughly 5'8" or 5'9" with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and sharp features. He looked pretty lean, but looked as if he was faster and wouldn't use brute force.

Walter and Percy put up a fighting stance and waited for the other to make the first move. Percy noticed that, by waiting for Percy to start, that he could tell what kind of fighter he was. Percy started with quick kick to the chest, which surprised Walter, but he blocked it anyway. They exchanged a few punches and kicks until Percy jumped far left, making Walter take a quick step over, and dropped to the ground and swung his leg around in order to take Walters feet out from under him. Walter looked surprised to be beaten but accepted Percy's hand, and got pulled up.

Chiron rolled on over smiling hugely, "I see what you did there boy. You saw how Walter was quicker, and trapped him using it. Now, when you were…"

The rest of practice was all on technique, and then it was over. The next couple of days were a bit strange to Percy. The style of fighting Chiron and Walter used felt more regular to him, and they used more swords and knifes than he thought necessary, but it did feel natural, and he really caught on easily to the many uses and tricks of both and a knife and a sword, and how to fight against someone with a knife when he was a sword and vise versa.

A week after Chiron first showed up, Percy strode into the arena, but they weren't here like normal. He thought nothing of it, but 15 minutes later, a man in a suit with a briefcase walked in and approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Perseus Jackson?"

Percy studied him as he replied uneasily, "Yes, can I help you?"

The man chuckled, "Oh Perseus, you can help me in ways you do not know of."

Percy was a little nervous, "Do you want to see Captain Morris, because I could show you to-"

"No, Perseus, I'm here to see you. Now, if you'll just return what you've taken, we can just go on our merry ways."

Percy stiffened, "Am I being accused of stealing? I swear I have not taken anything. What do you think I stole?"

The man pursed his lips, "I see you want to make this more difficult then it needs to be. Ah well, I tried." Then he grew two sized and turned into a giant bat with razor sharp teeth and claws. "RETURN THE BOLT OR SUFFER."

Percy's eyes widened as he stuttered "Wha-what! What are you! Who are-are you! What?"

Just then, Chiron and Walter ran in. "Percy! Catch!" A small object was thrown his way.

"A pen? Chiron, What-" The bat/lawyer swooped down and picked up Percy and just before crashing into the wall, Chiron yelled, "Uncap the pen!"

Sudden pain shot through Percy's body as he crashed through the wall and out into the sun, and as soon as his vision came back, he saw Manhattan below him. He remembered Chiron's words. Soon he held a sword in his hand, much like the ones Chiron taught him to use. Percy plunged the sword over his head and into the monster.

Now, Percy just acted on instinct, not realizing that the monster would dissolve and he would be hurtling towards Central Park's lake at a million miles per hour. Ah shit.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I only own my Mickey Mouse phone, nothing else.**

Although Percy had never been in the lake at Central Park before, he knew it shouldn't been as deep as it was. Also, he kept on sinking for what seemed like hours, until he realized he was breathing underwater. He had always excelled in swimming and always liked the water, but never realized he could breathe underwater.

There was also that matter of the man who turned into the giant bat creature. He was still confused but he felt like he's been dealing with this his whole life, which confused him even more. Eventually, he fell through into an underwater cave and landed on his butt. He looked around but there were just slick walls around 30 feet high. Percy then felt a tap on his shoulder, so he grabbed the hand, rubbed the pressure point, and swung the man around and threw him into the wall.

"Who are you and what am I doing down here?" Percy demanded.

The man chuckled and disappeared, then reappeared behind him. Percy turned to get a good look at the man and was shocked to see an older version of him, with a beard. Black hair, green eyes, tan skin, and… A hideous Hawaiian shirt.

The man looked at Percy and smiled, "Perseus. You've grown so much since I last checked up on you."

"Who the hell are you? And it's Percy to you." Percy was tired of all the questions forming in his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Percy. I should probably explain. I am your father."

A million emotions ran through Percy after said words, mostly anger, fury, and betrayal.

"You're no father to me. A real father wouldn't run out on a girl he got pregnant. Had you bothered to stick around, I might have gotten to have a normal childhood and been gotten the love I never got." Percy spat at this sorry excuse for a dad.

His father looked pained by his words and looked towards the ground. "I tried Percy, I did. But my… work did not allow me to see you or contact you personally. So I sent you to the Academy so you could train for when you needed it, then sent Chiron and that camper to help you train even further. You can see it helped in the Fury attack, and I can talk to you now!"

Percy scowled, "One little visit won't make up for 12 years. And what kind of job bans you from seeing your kid? I don't even know your name!"

"Poseidon. I am Poseidon."

"What is it with all these Greek names! Even my name is… wait- am I Greek?"

Poseidon smiled, "Yes. Percy. You are Greek! And as for my job, the monster, and Greek names… Greek mythology is real. All of it, the gods, monsters, and the demigods." He gestured towards Percy at the last part.

Percy's mind was racing. "You're a god, and my father, I'm a demigod. Chiron is the original from thousands of years ago. You had to leave because you're a god, and couldn't contact with your kid."

Poseidon's face brightened, "You understand! Son, I can't tell you-"

"But if you knew that you couldn't even see me, why have a kid anyway?"

He coughed, blushing, "Your mother well, was beautiful- and I, well-"

"So I grew up with no parents, no love, and no friends just because your couldn't keep it in your pants?" Percy was outraged.

"I really wouldn't say it like that, but basically, yes."

Percy scoffed, "Whatever. Why am I down here?"

Poseidon look relieved to changed the subject, "Well I thought you might want answers, so I took you down here. I will try and keep up communication as much as possible, but do not tell anyone that you know I'm your parent. I believe Chiron is waiting for you."

And with that, he rose up and surfaced and walked out of the lake, completely dry. Must be some son of Poseidon thing. He spotted Walter and Chiron nearby, and when they saw him they ran over.

"Percy-"

"Actually, I'm going by Perseus now."


	4. Chapter Four

**In 2011, Justin Timberlake went to Comic Con dressed as Ernie from Sesame Street and was completely unnoticed. He claimed it was the first time in 10 years that he was able to walk freely in public.**

Perseus had just told them about the attack, and how he fell into the lake, leaving out the visit from his father. Chiron bought the story and Walter seemed impressed with his skills.

Suddenly Perseus remembered something, "Chiron! I lost your pen/sword, I'm sorry."

Chiron laughed, "Relax, lad. Check your pocket."

Ruffling through his gym shorts, Perseus found the pen and uncapped it. It became heavier and soon he was holding a beautiful, three-foot, deadly sharp sword. It had a certain glow to it, and it was engraved _Anaklusmos_, which he translated out loud, "Riptide."

"You can never loose it, it will always return to your pocket."

Perseus pocketed the pen and looked towards his two allies, "What happens next?"

The two exchanged glances, "Camp Half-Blood. The only place safe for demigods."

Perseus played dumb, "What do you mean, demigods? Like Greek Mythology?"

Walter stepped up, "Look Perseus, this may be hard to hear, but one of your parents is a god, a Greek god."

"That… Stop messing with me, it's not funny." Perseus had never lied but he seemed to be doing a well enough job.

"How do you think the Kindly One attacked you? It's because it's a Greek monster, and you're a demigod."

Perseus sighed, "Okay, if you are right, then we have to go to that Camp now?"

"Yes, and transportation showed up around 5 minutes ago." Chiron said pointing behind Perseus. Across the lake were two horses with wings with a chariot hooked up to it, inside was a boy around Perseus age. He was well… handsome, blue eyed and blonde haired with shining teeth. He strode over and introduced himself.

"Will Solace son of Apollo, also your ride to Camp."

"Perseus Jackson and not sure of my parent."

Will seemed surprised of Perseus name and how mature he acted since he was a 12-year-old boy, "Well we better get going then."

As Perseus approached the chariot, he heard voices in his head saying, "_My lord, ah son of sea god. It is an honor to give you safe passage._" Perseus realized it must be from the pegasi, since his father created them.

The ride was uneventful, that is, until a tree sailed past the chariot almost killing all of them. Perseus turned around to see a giant bull-man chasing them on ground.

Chiron turned and gasped, "Oh my, it's the Minotaur… I should've known."

Perseus then did the stupidest thing he's ever done, jumped off the chariot and hurtled down on to the Minotaur. The impact was enough to take his breath away and knock both him and the creature to the ground. When he looked up, the monster was running towards him at full speed.

At the last second Perseus rolled away, giving him time to clear his vision, get in a fighting stance, and get ready for the next attack. When the Minotaur charged, this time Perseus slid under his legs and grabbed his tail. On instinct the beast flicked up its tail, sending Perseus onto its neck and giving him the opportunity to grab the animals horns and flip around, giving a powerful kick to its chest.

With the Minotaur on the ground, Perseus took out Riptide, and made it dissolve into golden powder. Exhausted, Perseus fell to the ground and then felt soothing raindrops fall on him, replenishing his strength enough for him to walk.

After 5 minutes of walking, he saw a giant hill with a pine tree standing at the top. Trudging up the hill, he saw for a second a strawberry farm, but then a Camp. Once he entered he saw Chiron down the hill, out of his wheelchair, in horse form. Perseus had forgotten Chiron was a centaur, but at this point he was too tired to care.

Chiron galloped up to him and frowned, "Perseus, although that was heroic, that might have been the stupidest thing I've seen in awhile."

"Well the Minotaur is gone now, so could I sleep?"

"You must go to the infirmary first to see to that nasty wound. Annabeth!"

A girl his age ran up and gasped at the wound on his chest.

Looking down Perseus was unfazed, "Wow, would you look at that."

And soon, the wound was healing itself, so before they made it to the infirmary, he was healed.

Annabeth noticed, "He's healed! How did you do that? Did you sneak in ambrosia and nectar? Are you a son of Apollo? Did you-"

"Annabeth, please! He just arrived and you're already interrogating him!"

Perseus then was engulfed with weariness and took a knee.

"Perseus, are you alright?" Chiron inquired.

"Sir, I'm just tired as shi-" He didn't finish as he fell asleep.

He then was standing next a giant pit, and there was darkness all around him. 'This must be a dream," he thought.

"_Perseus. Young Perseus. So glad you decided to join me." _The voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"You invaded my dream, I did not choose to be here."

"_Ah, but I extend an offer to you. You can feel the hatred burning up in your soul because of that scum of a father. You can exact revenge on him. When it's all over, you can do whatever you feel is necessary to punish him for all of those years you had no one. I guarantee that_."

Percy didn't like the way he sounded, "Thanks but no thanks bud. I'll do whatever I want. So just let me sleep. Now!"

In that instance, the dream shattered and he had a blissful dreamless sleep.

**Ok. I'm going on vacation, but I'll update in right after. Fair warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regulation golf balls have 336 dimples.**

**(I don't know how to play Pinochle, so I tried to be vague on it but if anything wrong sorry). **

When Perseus awoke, he was in bed, in what he assumed was the infirmary. He felt well rested, and there was nobody in the room, so after waiting awhile he decided to leave. When he left the room, he navigated through the infirmary until he saw Chiron, a fat dude, and the girl from last night playing a card game. No one noticed him, so he watched for a while and picked up on how to play. Being the courteous gentleman he is, he decided to help the girl with her game.

"Don't play that," She jumped and glared accusingly.

" When did you get up?"

He shrugged, "About 20 minutes ago."

She liked to ask questions, "And how would you know how to play Pinochle?"

"I've been watching."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh have you?"

"It's quite a simple game, and I know that you have many better cards than that to play."

"Like what?"

Perseus calmly showed her a better, more efficient option. But this girl was either stubborn or prideful.

"Well, Ace, how about letting Mr. D here just deal you in then?"

He smirked, "Happy to, Blondie."

"Wait! Perseus! How do you feel? Your wound needs to be tended after." Chiron seemed shocked at his sudden well-being.

"It's healed Chiron, look." He lifted up his shirt to show that nothing was there but his toned abs that Blondie seemed to notice.

"Ya like what ya see?"

She looked like a tomato, "Not in your wildest dreams."

"Well someone's overly confident," The fat dude spoke up.

Looking closer, the man was wearing leopard skin… everything, and a Hawaiian shirt. His hair was dark black, and his eyes a deep… purple? Perseus saw flashes of people going mad, and grapes and vines attacking villages. He also radiated an aura of power, as strange as it seems. It reminded him of… his dad. This man must be a god.

Perseus bowed, "Perseus Jackson."

"Perseus, eh? Finally a name worth remembering. And bowing? Chiron, this boy might be worth something!"

Chiron looked shocked, "Uh… yes, Mr. D! He might be."

Mr. D seemed happier, "Well come on boy! Lets play."

After ten minutes of playing, it was down to "Blondie" and "Ace." Then Perseus took the victory.

"Impossible," she whispered.

"Well I had a worthy opponent," Perseus commented and he stuck his hand out.

She shook it, "Annabeth Chase."

"Perseus Jackson."

They seemed to be analyzing each other. He took notice to her tan, blonde hair, and athletic figure, plus gray eyes. Perseus's mind sorted through what gray eyes meant in Greek Mythology, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Annabeth, please escort Perseus to the Hermes cabin."

She let go of his hand and they walked outside. After getting over the fact that the sun blinded him, he saw a bunch of teenagers in orange t-shirts doing… a lot of different things. Some playing volleyball, some archery, others climbing a wall with, lava? It looked really fun, and he wanted to join in, but he had to finish the tour.

Annabeth took him to an open field that had camp cabins that were in a U shape around a giant campfire with a little girl tending to it. He felt like something was pulling him towards the little girl, she seemed so lonely, a feeling he knew about.

Annabeth tried to stop him, "Perseus- uh, no one really talks to her-"

"Well maybe that's why she looks sad." And he continued on his way.

The girl looked over at him and smiled, a warm smile that melted his insides and made him feel fuzzy.

"Perseus. You are the first to visit me in a while."

"Well, you seemed lonely."

"With all the buzz around camp, no one has the time, and that's fine."

"There's always time. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Hestia."

Perseus scrambled to get down on one knee, "I am terribly sorry my lady for not recognizing you."

Hestia smiled, "Get up Perseus. You are fine. You took the time to come speak to me, and that means the world to me. Now, you must be getting back to your tour, I believe Annabeth is tired of waiting."

Perseus nodded and got up, and he was about to leave when he turned, "How about I meet you here everyday at… whenever I can?"

Hestia smiled, "You don't have to do that."

He smiled, "I want to."

Annabeth looked eager to leave the moment he got back, "So how was she?"

Perseus smiled to himself, "Really great."

As soon as he walked into the Hermes cabin, the noise stopped and everyone stared. There were easily 40 kids, far too much for that small cabin, with kids sleeping on the floor.

A guy that was around 18 or 19 with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes approached him and Annabeth. He also had a white scar running from his left eye down to his chin, kind of ruining his All-American face.

"Hi, I'm Luke. I'll be your cabin counselor as long as you're here at Hermes." His face darkened at the end, making him look… evil.

Perseus shook that off and smiled back, "Perseus Jackson."

Luke raised his eyebrows but said nothing about his name, "Well Perseus, I have a spot saved for you in the corner and I um… bought some stuff for you."

"Thanks Luke. I appreciate it." Perseus said, and then noticed something.

"Annabeth are you blushing?" If possible she blushed harder.

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are, why is it because of… oh." Perseus smiled, knowing it was because of Luke.

"Well I have to go-bye." And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Luke seemed uncomfortable, so Perseus of course pressed harder, "Do you like her like that, because I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"She's like a little sister to me, I could never- I mean she's great, but, uh-"

"Dude," Perseus was cracking up, "I get it, but you might want to tell her that."

Luke was beet red, "Right. So we're about to head to the arena for sword fighting with Athena and Ares. So, get- get ready. Great, see ya." He could not get away fast enough.

Chuckling to himself, Perseus made his way to his corner/new home, and changed into the new orange camp shirt. He was really excited to get into the arena and use Riptide again, but he was nervous about how training was going to go.

**Okay I got back from vacation last week, and then Charter had problems working in my whole town, so I wrote a bunch of chapters and will be posting them day after day now! **


End file.
